Justin and Tiffany Hope
by eael
Summary: A story about how after Tiffany leaves her and Justin will be able to finally be together. Please read.


**Hi guys I don't really write that many stories so I have decided to do a one shot. Justin and Tiffany #jiffany are my favourite couple and I think they so cute together. Obviously some people have seen some rumours' that say Tiffany will be leaving and Justin will go into a rage about their breakup. I wanted to do a one shot that is about what happens after so here it goes. Please review and tell me what you think because if you like this one I might do another one.**

_6 months after the Westbrook's leave_

_Tiffany's Pov_

Staring at the neatly folded cream envelope Tiffany carefully admired the scruffy writing that showed her name. Tiffany knew that writing she'd never forget it. It had been 6 long torturous months and as much as she hated to admit it Tiffany knew she was still obsessed with every little detail of what had made her happy. The household had been treading on eggshells since Allie had brought them all back to Manchester. They were living with her Grandma who Tiff adored with a passion but for some reason no matter what anyone did Tiff still cried herself to sleep each night. "Tiff listen sweetie I was going to tell you, I was just scared, let me in Tiff" Her mother had been sitting outside her bedroom door for about an hour now. Tiff felt betrayed they all knew about the letter and she had only just found out

_Flashback_

"_Truth or Dare" Tiffs friend Rosie asked as the whole group stared intently at Tiffany."Dare" Tiffany replied casually, I mean what was the worst she could get? "I dare you to go into your mom's office and wreck the place" Now that was taking it too far but Tiffany had changed she was no longer just sweet and innocent Tiffany. Carefully she stood and entered the dark and dim room, bits of paper were scattered everywhere and open on the computer was an email. It was from Vaughn saying that everything was okay in Scotland and not to worry. That did it Tiffany started grabbing random objects and throwing them everywhere, her friends stood there in complete and utter shock, it wasn't until Tiffany moved towards the shredder that she finally looked down to see the content of what was in her hand. It was his writing; she could never forget it and it was addressed to her._

Slowly Tiffany moved towards the letter and grabbed it, she could hear her mother's sobs and Floyd uselessly trying to cheer her up "I'm going to open the letter" Tiffany said trying to be as confident as she could. Carefully Tiff slit open the letter and clutched the paper in her hand.

Dear Tiff,

I know you probably hate me right now and who wouldn't. I'm going to be honest originally I was using you but I didn't count on falling in love with you. You might think I'm lying but I'm not, I destroy everything I touch tiff and I can't destroy us to. I broke our parents up and everyone hates me for it, even my own mother can't look at me the same. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that's hard to believe. In a way I'm glad I read your diary otherwise me and you would never have had what we had. If there is any hope that we can ever be together again meet me in the costume closet 30mins before you go please tiff I need to explain. I love you xxx

Justin xx

Tiffany stared at the letter he loved her and the strange thing was she loved him too and she would have gone to meet him if only she'd have known. "What did it say Tiff" her brother shouted through the brown oak door. Tiffany had no doubt that all the family would be gathered outside the door. Funny thing was they were all dressed up they were meant to be going out. Tiffany looked down at her black lace dress, she had worn it once when out with Vaughn and the boys for dinner, needless to say Justin had gotten pretty jealous that night. "He said he loved me, he wanted to meet me and now thanks to you guys he probably hates my guts." Tiffany screamed whilst sobbing. "That's it Tiffany come with me I have an idea" Allie shouted from outside the door.

_Justin's Pov_

The last few months had been a bit of a blur, Justin had gotten better but he still felt like a huge part of him was missing. She didn't love him though, he remembered that day when she had left he had just stood there. He blamed himself he had pushed them away. For a while things at school had been terrible he had caused so much trouble and been suspended at least 3 times. His mom and his dad still weren't together and Justin hated himself for what he had done. He eventually managed to find some comfort in the arms of Gabriella Wark but in the end she wasn't Tiffany. After that they had all become friends and Justin much to his reluctance had to take anger management sessions. Today was the last day of school for the year and himself, Lenny, Lisa, Gabriella, Rhiannon and Darren were all gathered around a rather small lunch table. "Oi what you thinking about you haven't said anything in ages" Lisa said nudging him. Justin gave a small shrug, he couldn't help but think about a certain ginger haired girl, and he had seen a picture that Allie sent Vaughn a few weeks back. It was a family photo but Tiff was stood with a boy about her age and they were both smiling like idiots. "She misses you, you know that right" Gabriella whispered. Justin knew what Gabriella was trying to do, it wouldn't work. "Guys I hate to break it to you but were meant to be enjoying today, it took ages to organise this dance" Rhiannon piped up. Justin knew they were all right he needed to move on. The last time the school had done a dance had been the day she left. It was a Masked ball inspired dance this time and they were all dressed in big dresses and tight outfits. It was a couple of hours later he had seen his father go in and out of the school hall several times, the last time he had brought a girl in. The dress she was wearing seemed vaguely familiar. "I'm going out for some air" Justin said making the others all volunteer to come with him, but he didn't want any of them, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. On his way out he saw the mysterious girl go up to Lenny and Lisa and he saw them gasp. Sometime later he heard the outside door open and close and before he knew it the girl had sat down next to him. "Peaceful isn't it" she commented, Justin looked at the girl, she had a mask covering her whole face but the voice sounded so much like Tiffany's did when she put on an accent. "It helps me to think" he replied. For the next odd hour the 2 talked and it was like he had known the girl for all of his life. "Can I know your name seen as we have to go in about 20 minutes" Justin inquired. Instead of answering the girl got up and put out her hand for him to hold. Carefully she lead him inside where the last dance was playing, Taylor swift's love story boomed from the speakers as the girl lead him onto the dance floor. This was Justin and Tiffany's song and it felt wrong to dance to it with anyone else. He noticed everyone had cleared the dance floor and seemed to be staring at them. "I'm sorry; I think you are a great person I just can't dance to this with you." Justin sighed. "I believe you, you know that right." The girl said, slowly Justin saw her fish something out of the dress's netting, it was a letter it was his letter. "Tiff" Justin exclaimed...

_Tiff's Pov_

The dance had ended now and the area was quiet and dark. No one else was there just him and her sat on the stage. Tiffany had explained about the letter and for some reason Justin had took it better than expected. Looking up Tiffany noticed the intense gaze that was imbedded on Justin's face as he looked down at her. "When are you going back" Justin asked. Tiffany looked down "I'm not" Tiffany looked up at him. "My aunt lives down here and my mom is looking to buy a house so I'm staying here, that is if there is any chance of us." Justin smiled and slowly before she knew it she lent up and he lent down and they were kissing, all the passion of the last longing 6 months was in that kiss and neither wanted it to stop. "I love you Tiff and I'm not letting you go ever again" Justin whispered. "I love you too" Tiffany said as she engulfed Justin in a kiss that would hopefully last forever...

**It's probably not the best but there you go. I have a feeling jiffany will end but I really hope they won't . Please review if you want me to write something else and comment what you think will happen with Justin and Tiffany. xxx**


End file.
